Por que o frango atravessou a rua?
by Gemini B
Summary: A clássica pergunta respondida pelos personagens de CdZ!


**A clássica pergunta respondida pelos personagens de CdZ! **

Bom enfim divirtam-se!!!!!

**Seiya: Eu não sei, mas eu gosto do meu bem fritinho, e com molho shoyu. **

**Shiryu: Qual seja seus motivos de atravessar a rua, nós precisamos respeitar sua decisão, contanto que não lhe traga a morte. **

**Hyoga: Porque ele queria visitar sua mamãe... **

**Shun: Para encontrar seu irmãozinho ! **

**Ikki: Não sei, não quero saber, e tenho raiva de quem sabe. Bobeira ! **

**Minu: Ah, ele provavelmente viu o Seiya do outro lado da rua ! **

**Shunrei: Gente, me conta. O Shiryu tava lá? **

**Versão dos Cavaleiros de Ouro:**

**Mú (Áries): De onde eu vim, não haviam frangos, mas, se precisar eu posso consertar suas armaduras ! **

**Aldebaran (Touro): Você é um desbravador, Frango. Hahahaha... Vamos lá, cruze a estrada! **

**Saga/Ares (Gêmeos): Eu ví, eu ví, ele atravessou, e aí.../ Cale a boca maldito! Não havia frango algum! **

**Máscara da morte (Câncer): O frango estava atravessando devido a sua angústia, dor, desilusão... **

**Aioria (Leão): O frango é um traidor, assim como meu irmão... **

**Shaka (Virgem): Não importa. Contanto que ele tenha meditado e escolhido o caminho certo. **

**Mestre Ancião (Libra): Esse é um ponto fraco das pessoas: Quem disse que ele atravessou a rua? **

**Milo (Escorpião): O frango é um impostor !!! **

**Aioros (Sagitário): Não era um frango, era Athena fugindo do mestre do mal ! **

**Shura (Capricórnio): Partirei esse frango EM PEDAÇOS ! **

**Camus (Aquário): Ué ? Mas ele não estava congelado ? **

**Afrodite (Peixes): Então? O que você prefere? Frango com rosas brancas? Não... as vermelhas combinam mais com você, não é, franguinho ? **

**Versão de Outros Personagens**

**Shina: O frango está fugindo porque sabe que o amor entre ele e a franga é impossível... **

**Marin:Vamos, frango, volte para o seu treinamento! **

**June: Não atravesse a rua, Frango, pois se o fizer certamente irá morrer! **

**Durval: Frango? Loki, você viu algum frango? **

**Shido:Frango, vim buscar sua cabeça! **

**Sorento:Agora eu tocarei a melodia do frango que atravessou a rua! **

**Misty:Eu não sei, mas o que importa é que não há ninguém nesse mundo mais belo do que eu... **

**Asterion:Frango, lerei sua mente! **

**Tatsumi:Pouco importa, não é um frango da Fundação! **

**Jamian:Frango? Ué? Não era um corvo? **

**Tremi:12 horas! É o tempo que o frango tem para atravessar a rua! **

**Guity:Ódio, frango, você deve ter ódio! **

**Athena:Porque juntos, nós defenderemos o mundo das ameaças que virão! **

**Ikki 2:Shun, não se esqueça de olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar! **

**Bado:Porque em Asgard, odeia-se os frangos! **

**Shaka 2: Escolha um dos seis mundos, frango! **

**Aldebaran 2:No país de onde eu venho, o frango é vendido a preço popular! **

**Ban: Só pra aparecer!... **

**Mitsumasa Kido: Porque esse é o destino do frango! **

**Seika: Eu... ...não me lembro!... **

**Shiryu 2: Frango? Aonde? Não estou vendo... **

**Shun 2: Calma, gente! Já estou voltando! **

**Aioros2: Frango, deixo Athena sob seus cuidados! **

**Máscara da Morte2: Logo a cabeça do frango estará em minha coleção! **

**Minu 2: Akira, Makoto! Deixem o frango em paz! **

**Kiki2: Eu sei, mas não digo! **

Outras Respostas

**Dohko: Faz 243 anos que eu não como um frango... **

Técnicas do Frango

**Shina: Venha, frango!!! **

**Io: A sétima besta de Scylla: o Frango Frito! **

**Marin: Frango de Fogo! **

**Shiryu: Frangão Nascente! **

**Ikki:Golpe Grelhado do Frango! **

Mais e Mais respostas

**Argol de Perseu: Vou petrificá-lo antes que ele alcance o outro lado da rua. **

**Pandora: Espere frango, você não pode atravessar a rua sem este pingente! **

**Cavaleiros de Aço:Aquele frango não era como os outros que usam seus corpos para atravessar a rua, ele usou uma máquina para levá-lo até lá. **

**Fenrir de Arioto: Pobre frango, será devorado por lobos assim que chegar ao outro lado da rua! **

**Máscara da Morte: Se você atravessar esta rua, chegará ao Yomotsu e nunca mais poderá voltar. **

**Jabu de Unicórnio:Senhorita Saori, veja, eu posso atravessar a rua melhor e mais rápido que aquele frango convencido! **

**Misty de Lagarto: Isso, franguinho, vá para o outro lado da rua, porque eu sou mais belo que você, e ficarei aqui deste lado! **

**Afrodite de Peixes:Eu sou mais belo que esse frango e que você (e entra no tapa com Misty ¬¬'). **

**Asterion de Lebre:Não adianta fugir, frango, eu ainda posso ler sua mente! **

**Fler, Mino, Esmeralda, Shunrei e June de Camaleão (ou seja, as namoradinhas dos Cavaleiros): Volte frango, por favor não vá, é perigoso! Oh, então ficarei rezando para que você volte a salvo... **

**Hagen de Merak:Maldito frango, você está atravessando a rua para ver a Fler! Morra!!! (ciumento, o cara! ¬¬') **

**Bado de Alkor:Pobre frango! Foi abandonado por seus pais e por isso tem que atravessar a rua para sobreviver! **

**Alberihi de Mergures:Venha frango, para a minha floresta, onde vou cristalizá-lo, hahaha! **

**Mime de Benetonasyu: Este é o réquiem do frango que atravessou a rua... **

**Sorento de Siren:: Esta é a sonata do frango que atravessou a rua... **

**Tatsumi: Ei vocês, parem com essa barulheira toda! (ameaçando com um bastão de bambu) **

**Kasa de Lyumnades: Eu posso me transformar na franguinha que ele ama, e depois matá-lo, hihihihihi! **

**Tétis de Sereia:: Porque esse era o desejo do senhor Poseidon, e eu estou disposta a sacrificar minha vida para ajudá-lo a atravessar a rua! **

**Shun: Não importa onde o frango vai, pois a minha corrente pode encontrá-lo mesmo que esteja a anos-luz de distância daqui! **

**Cassius: Ele fugiu porque pensou que eu fosse arrancar o seu ouvido. **

**Seiya: Deixa de ser burro, Cassius! Orelha, orelha! **

**Shina: Melhor assim, afinal ele é um estrangeiro! **

**Mu: O frango não atravessou a rua. Ele se teletransportou. **

**Shaka:Porque assim como eu, o frango deve morrer sob as Salas Gêmeas, que estão do outro lado da rua. **

**Saga: Kamus, Shura devemos usar o Athena Exclamation para impedir que o frango atravesse a rua. **

**Myu de Papyllon: Dentro do casulo, pensarei melhor sobre isso! **

**Pandora: Radamanthys me desobedeceu e enviou o frango para o Santuário. **

**Shion: Frango, preciso do seu sangue para renascer a armadura de Athena! **

**Shina: Ele está fugindo, porque viu a franga sem máscara e agora terá que casar com ela! **

**Tatsumi: O sorteio decidiu que o frango será mandado para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte! **

**Dr. Mamori: Há 10 anos atrás, Mitsumasa Kido me contratou para que eu criasse um frango que fosse capaz de atravessar a rua. **

**Jango: Frango Negro, siga o Frango e mate-o! **

**Tremi: Quem você acha que acende o Relógio de Fogo? **

**Eurydice: Ele foi pedir para Hades ressuscitar a finada franga... **

**Geki: Desculpe, eu só entendo de ursos!... **

E mais respostas!

**Caronte de Aqueronte: Não sei, mas se está mesmo querendo atravessar, vai ter que pagar uma moeda de prata!! **

**Marukino de Esqueleto: Silêncio!!!! **

**Eaque de Garuda: Fiz um X do outro lado da rua e ele chegará lá em 3, 2, 1... **

**Eiri: Meu Deus! É o Makoto atravessando a rua!! **

**Lune: Porque segundo o Livro do Julgamento, ele deve ir para a 2º Prisão do Inferno, que está do outro lado da rua! **

**Dohko: É necessário o 8º sentido para chegar do outro lado da rua vivo! **

**Kiki: Por precaução, levarei a armadura de Libra pra ele! **

**Marin: Pode ser que encontremos a resposta em Star Hill!... **

**Saga: Vamos prendê-lo no Cabo Sunion! **

**Athena: Prendam-no nesta Ânfora Sagrada para eu selar com meu santo nome! **

**Minu: Droga! Lá se foi a galinhada da gincana do Orfanato... **

**Shaka1: Se há tristeza na vida, também haverá alegria: A isso se chama Ciclo! Deixe o frango agir à sua própria natureza, atravessando a rua! **

**Shaka2: O frango atravessou a rua? Athena precisa saber disso! Alguém tem alguma pétala aí? **

**Shaka3: Mesmo que o frango tente atravessar a rua, ele apenas estará dando voltas na palma da mão de Budha! **

**Giganto de Ciclope: Hades me prometeu contar a verdade mais tarde! **

**Myu de Papyllon: Não se preocupem! As minhas Fadas irão segui-lo! **

**Mestre Ancião: Frango, para conseguir a armadura do Dragão, você deve inverter o fluxo do trânsito desta rua! **

**Okko: Ele deve ter sido expulso pelo seu Mestre devido ao mau comportamento e agora sairá pelo mundo em busca da força suprema! **

**Mu: Prenderei o frango na minha Teia de Cristal! **

**Arakne de Tarântula: Grrrr! Ei, Mu! Me imitar não vale!!! **

**Mestre Ancião2: O frango atravessou a rua? Isto significa que uma Nova Guerra Sagrada está para eclodir! **

**Pandora: O quê? Mas Hades está do outro lado da rua!!! Frog, rápido! Reúna os Espectros e atravessem todos a rua para protegê-lo! **

**Pandora2: O Frango atravessou a rua? Mas eu tenho certeza que o prendi dentro da caixa de Pandora! **

**Shun: Pobre Frango! Com certeza ele não leu aquela placa que diz: "Aquele que atravessar esta rua, perca todas as esperanças!". **

**Seiya: Ei, quem peidou? Ha, ha, ha! Fui eu!!! **

**Faraó de Esfinge: He, he, he! Cérbero está do outro lado da rua! **

**Saori: Seiya, prometo que se vencer o Torneio Intergaláctico eu conto pra você porque o frango atravessou a rua! **

**Shun: AXIA? A corrente escreveu AXIA! Isso significa que há algo importante do outro lado da rua! **

**Aioria: Não importa! Ele se locomove na velocidade do som, enquanto nós podemos nos locomover na velocidade da luz! **

**Ichi: Aqueles malditos soldados! Ficaram dormindo e o maldito frango acabou escapando! **

**Frog:Tem alguma coisa suspeita! **

**Shina:Botem fogo nesta rua para evitar que outros frangos a atravessem! **

**Minos de Griphon: Ha, ha, ha! Porque ele é uma das minhas marionetes! **

**Mu: Hm, não sei! A última coisa que vi foram borboletas!... **

**Aioria: O frango atravessou a rua... Tenho o pressentimento de que ele se prepara para morrer... **

**Valentine de Harpia: Não posso dizer nada sem a permissão de Sua Majestade Radamanthys... **

**Krishna de Kresaor: O Shura é um mentiroso! EU parti o frango em pedaços!! **

**Alberihi de Mergures: Droga! Esse maldito frango vai acabar estragando os meus planos de conquistar Asgard! **

**Fenrir de Ariot: Então ele acabou atravessando a rua... Não dá mesmo pra confiar em frangos... **

**Mozes de Baleia Branca: Há rumores que Seiya e o frango são irmãos... **

**Misty de Lagarto: Hunf! Tá vendo aquela clínica do outro lado da rua? Pois é, o frango foi lá pra virar franguinha! Ai, que inveja!!! **

**Athena: Na mitologia, pode-se ver que desde tempos imemoriais frangos atravessam a rua. **

**Fler:Este antigo pergaminho que eu e minha irmã encontramos revelam os objetivos do frango, mas ainda não conseguimos traduzi-lo completamente, não é mesmo Hilda? **

**Hilda de Polaris:Ora Fler, não me atrapalhe! Não vê que estou rezando para Odin? **

**Moa: Ouça o ribombar dos sinos! É o Dângelo, anunciando a travessia do frango! **

**Lune de Balrog: É estranho, mas esse frango se parece com o imperador Hades... **

**Shaka de Virgem: Nunca se esqueçam! A travessia da rua não é o fim de tudo! E aqueles que conseguirem atravessá-la de forma eficaz, esses sim, estarão cada vez mais próximos dos deuses! **

**Miro de Escorpião: Morte ou loucura! As únicas possibilidades para quem atravessa a rua! **

**E mais umas respostinhas!!!**

**Seika: Qual era a pergunta mesmo? **

**Saga de Gêmeos: Não importa, pois eu posso abrir uma dimensão do outro lado da rua e chegar antes... **

**Kanon de Gêmeos: Eu também, eu também! **

**Ivan de Troll: Eu não me apresentei ainda! **

**Ivan de Troll: Que diferença faz? É provável que ele chegue antes de eu me apresentar!... **

**Cassius: ?????Desculpe, é que eu não ouço muito bem com meu zouvido esquerdo... **

**Seiya de Pégasus: Putz, Cassius! ORELHA, ORELHA!!!!!! **

**Shun: O que o Brasil pensa de mim, gentem?... :) **

**Todos os personagens de programas japoneses: NÃO QUEIRA NEM SABER, SHUN!... **

**Narrador: Hoje apresentamos: O Frango finalmente atravessa a rua! Versão brasileira, Álamo! **

**Internauta desesperado: Ele foi obrigar o GustavoLC a lançar CdZ-SS logo! (¬¬) **

**Shion: Ele atravessou a rua, mas não conseguirá atravessar a minha Parede de Cristal! **

Poema de Shaka

**Shaka:  
"As flores se abrem e depois se fecham."  
"O brilho das estrelas mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba."  
"Também a Terra, o Sol, a Via Láctea ..."  
"E até este grande universo que está crescendo, mais cedo ou  
mais tarde, o fim chegará."  
"E comparada à essas coisas, o fato do frango atravessar a rua  
é insignificante."  
"Naquele curto instante, o frango nasce,"  
"ama alguém, odeia alguém,"  
"ri, chora,"  
"luta, é ferido,"  
"sente alegria e tristeza."  
"E, no fim, é coberto por um sono eterno chamado morte..."**


End file.
